Panique à Illumis
by AsukaTirento
Summary: Une paisible journée à Illumis... Avec un Dedenne qui s'enfuit et un couple d'amoureux qui espérait passer une journée tranquille dans un Café.


**Un O.S que j'ai retrouvé dans mes affaires. Je l'ai corrigé et j'espère qu'il vous plaira.**

 **J'ai beaucoup apprécié Pokémon X & Y pour sa région (oui, parce que c'est basé sur la France, et alors ?) et les personnages de Kalem et Serena. Et comme j'ai beaucoup aimé la ville d'Illumis...**

 **Disclaimer : Pas à moi, évidemment.**

* * *

 **Panique à Illumis**

Ah, Illumis ! Cette cité si populaire et appréciée. Le symbole même de Kalos et reconnaissable rien que par la Tour Prismatique. Ces rues pavées, ces bâtiments anciens, ses boutiques, ses cafés, tout cela sous le ciel ensoleillé de Kalos. Cette ville à la fois si pressée et si paisible...

— KALEM ! Il est juste là ! Attrape le, bon sang !

— J'essaie ! Mais j'aimerai bien t'y voir, Serena ! Tu crois que c'est facile d'attraper ce pokémon ?

Ou pas.

En ce moment, par une paisible journée et sous le soleil qui était au plus haut, deux jeunes dresseurs de Kalos se promenaient dans Illumis. Enfin, non, ils ne se promenaient pas. Ils pourchassaient un Dedenne qui s'était enfui du Laboratoire Pokémon. Le professeur Platane leur avait donc demandé – les exploitants sans vergogne – de rattraper ce pokémon puisqu'il s'agissait du pokémon du champion d'Illumis, Lem – bon en fait il s'agissait du pokémon de sa sœur, Clem qui avait été envoyé au Professeur Platane parce qu'il semblait un peu mal portant.

Ainsi, Kalem et Serena ne pouvaient utiliser leurs pokémons parce qu'il ne fallait pas blesser le Dedenne et aussi parce que cela effrayeraient les passants. Même si ces derniers devaient déjà trouver cela bien étrange de voir deux enfants courir à toute allure à la poursuite d'un Dedenne en hurlant, mais bon... Tout était possible à Illumis !

Et comme, malheureusement, Tierno, Sannah et Trovato n'étaient pas dans la métropole aujourd'hui, Kalem et Serena se retrouvaient tous les deux seuls à devoir attraper ce pokémon qui paraissait franchement se moquer d'eux.

— Aller, petit Dedenne, viens voir papa... chuchota doucement Kalem.

Dedenne était sur une table d'un Café. Les clients et la serveuse regardaient, étonnés, le spectacle. Kalem s'avança lentement vers le petit pokémon afin de ne pas l'effrayer et, soudainement, bondit. Avant que Dedenne n'ait le temps de bouger, il était entre les mains de Kalem, dans l'impossibilité de partir.

— Ha, ha ! Je l'ai attrapé ! s'exclama Kalem. Je suis géni...AH !

Serena grimaça et se recula lorsque le Dedenne utilisa Parabocharge pour s'échapper de l'emprise de Kalem qui, sous l'effet de l'attaque Electrik, le lâcha par réflexe, électrocuté. Sans perdre de temps, Dedenne s'enfuit, laissant le duo de retour au point de départ.

— Kalem, ça va ? s'écria Serena en s'approchant de son partenaire, qui était affalé par terre, sans bouger. Tu es mort ?

— J'croyais que c'était le pokémon de Clem... gémit Kalem – signe qu'il était vivant. Comment il est aussi fort ?

— Euh, Kalem ? Tu devrais te regarder dans un miroir.

— Mmh, pourquoi ?

Kalem s'approcha de la vitre du Café et poussa un gri très viril.

— KYA !

Ses cheveux, sous l'effet de l'électricité statique, étaient gonflés. Sans perdre de temps, Kalem retira sa casquette rouge et sortit un peigne de sa veste – oui, oui, il a toujours un peigne dans sa veste pour les cas graves et coiffa ses cheveux. Lorsque ceux-ci furent comme avant, lisses et ordonnés, il soupira de soulagement et remit sa casquette.

— Tu sais quoi ? Il nous faudrait des gants en caoutchouc, déclara Serena.

— Bonne idée, Serena ! s'exclama Kalem. Mais on en trouve où ?

— Là.

À la surprise de Kalem, Serena sortit une paire de gants en caoutchouc de son sac.

— On peut savoir ce que tu fais avec ça ? demanda Kalem, sceptique.

— Oh, c'est juste au cas où je croise Alexia. Tu sais qu'elle possède un Galvaran, n'est-ce pas ? Disons qu'en plus d'aimer sortir de sa pokéball, il m'apprécie beaucoup. Du coup, je prévois.

— Je vois... Tu sais quoi, Serena ? La prochaine fois que je t'invite quelque part pour un rendez-vous, je ferai en sorte qu'on ne risque de croiser personne qu'on connait. Donc ce ne sera pas dans un Café à Illumis. Plus jamais.

Dommage pour l'idée d'un rendez-vous romantique à Illumis. Bah, il trouverait bien un endroit aux paysages incroyable où faire un pique-nique. Ou alors il se contenterait d'inviter Serena au Palais Chaydeuvre. Il était autorisé de manger dans les jardins au moins ?

Ils repartirent à la poursuite de Dedenne sous les regards surpris des clients du Café. Heureusement, bien qu'il soit rapide, Dedenne n'allait pas bien loin. Ils le retrouvèrent _Au Fringant Pokémon_ , le salon de coiffure spécialement dédié aux Couafarel. Ceux-ci, au nombre de deux, alors qu'ils se faisaient coiffés, discutaient tranquillement avec le Dedenne qui se promenait.

— Cette fois, tu ne nous échapperas pas, Dedenne ! s'exclama Kalem qui portait maintenant des gants en caoutchouc.

Il utilisa la même tactique qu'au Café et s'avança lentement près du pokémon. Mais celui-ci, le remarquant, sauta loin de la table où était coiffé un des Couafarel et passa entre les jambes de Kalem.

— Il va s'enfuir ! Serena, attrape-le !

— Je fais ça comment ? répliqua la jeune fille.

Effectivement, elle n'avait pas de paire de gants en caoutchouc.

Elle préféra donc ne pas tenter d'attraper Dedenne et avoir le même sort que les cheveux de Kalem, permettant ainsi au petit pokémon électrique de s'enfuir.

— Oh non... il est encore parti... gémit Kalem.

Ils repartirent donc chercher Dedenne. Sauf que, cette fois ci, ils ne le trouvèrent pas. Ah ben oui, à force, il avait compris le Dedenne : il était perdu dans une grande ville et deux personnes étranges voulaient le kidnapper. Donc, montrant ainsi que les pokémons peuvent être beaucoup plus intelligent que les humains, il réussit sans peine à ne pas se faire repérer par Kalem et Serena qui, après avoir fait le tour de la ville, abandonnèrent.

— Mais on peut pas le laisser perdu dans les rues d'Illumis ! résonna Serena.

— Oh, ça va, il va bien savoir retourner chez lui, défendu Kalem. Tu vas pas me dire qu'il ne voit pas la Tour Prismatique quand même ? C'est le monument le plus grand de la ville ! Allez Serena, on va juste dire au professeur Platane qu'on l'a pas trouvé et ensuite on ira prendre un café au calme, c'est pas une bonne idée ?

— Mmh...

Ils appelèrent donc un taxi qui les emmena au Laboratoire du Professeur Platane. Après que Kalem se soit plaints du prix des taxis – surtout parce qu'il avait beau avoir beaucoup d'argent, il déteste le dépenser –, ils pénétrèrent dans l'enceinte du bâtiment et entrèrent dans l'ascenseur qui les mena à l'étage où se trouvait le bureau du professeur pokémon.

— Professeur Platane, on a cherché dans tout Illumis mais pas moyen de retrouver Dedenne, annonça Kalem dès leur entrée dans la salle. Pourtant Serena et moi avons faits de note mieux. Donc vous comprendrez si nous abandonnons et...

— Ah, Serena et Kalem ! Vous êtes là ! Cela tombe bien, je voulais vous voir. Je suis dans mon bureau, venez !

Les deux dresseurs le rejoignirent dans son bureau et virent, avec surprise, Dedenne, dans les bras de Millie, qui dirigeait l'Agence Beladonis. Appuyé sur son bureau, le professeur Platane, avec un sourire amusé.

— Millie ? s'étonna Serena. Avec Dedenne ? Mais comment c'est possible ?

— Salut Serena et Kalem ! ~ salua joyeusement Millie.

— J'admets que là, je ne comprends plus rien... dit Kalem. Bonjour Millie. Qu'est-ce que tu fais avec ce Dedenne ? On le cherche depuis des heures dans tout Illumis.

— Dedenne ? Oh, c'est Gribouille qui l'a rencontré avant Millie. Il est venu avec Dedenne à l'Agence Beladonis. Gribouille et Dedenne ont joué ensemble avant que Dedenne veuille rentrer chez lui.

— Et il est revenu ici, conclua le professeur Platane. Amusant non ?

— Euh... Cela dépend pour qui, marmonna Kalem.

— D'ailleurs, bonne nouvelle : Dedenne va pouvoir rentrer chez lui. Nous avons fini l'analyse et il s'avère que Dedenne avait juste besoin d'un peu de défoulement. C'est sans doute pour cela qu'il est parti d'ici.

— Donc on a joué les cobayes en le poursuivant dans tout Illumis ? conclua Serena.

— D'une certaine façon, oui, plaisanta l'adulte. Enfin, quoi qu'il en soit, il faudra dire à Clem que Dedenne a besoin de se dépenser régulièrement. D'ailleurs, puisque vous êtes là, que diriez-vous d'aller ramener Dedenne à Clem ?

Les deux jeunes dresseurs semblaient voir le mauvais coup arrivé et se regardèrent, un message silencieux passant entre eux.

— Euh... On est très occupé, excusa précipitamment Kalem. N'est-ce pas, Serena ?

— Absolument !

Et ils partirent plus vite qu'un Voltali avant que le professeur Platane ne puisse leur demander plus d'explications.

— Ah, les jeunes de nos jours... soupira le scientifique. Ils sont toujours très occupés, ha, ha !

— Si vous voulez, Millie peut l'amener avec Gribouille. Mais elle ne sait pas c'est où, chez Clem, annonça Millie.

— C'est très gentil de ta part, Millie ! Tu sais quoi, je vais t'accompagner. Cela me fera du bien de prendre un peu l'air.

* * *

— Tiens, Kalem et Serena. Comment allez-vous ? Vous semblez essouffler. Les combats Pokémon sont si fatiguant ? C'est assez rare de vous voir ici.

— Disons plutôt qu'Illumis est une ville beaucoup trop grande, répondit Serena.

Kalem et Serena s'affalèrent sur les chaises en face de Dianthéa qui prenait tranquillement un café. Le Maitre Pokémon semblait très amusée de les voir si éreinter. À cette heure de la journée, le Café Soleil était très calme, à leur plus grand bonheur.

— Et que c'est la dernière fois qu'on rend service à quelqu'un, ajouta Kalem avant de se tourner vers le barista. Patron, deux cappuccinos je vous prie ! Tu sais quoi, Serena ? Je me rappelle pourquoi c'est ici que je t'ai demandé de me rejoindre la première fois que tu es venue à Illumis. La prochaine fois que je te donne rendez-vous dans un Café d'Illumis, on viendra ici.

Au moins, au Café Soleil, ils étaient sûrs que personne ne viendrait les déranger pour aller pourchasser un Dedenne à travers tout Illumis alors qu'ils voulaient juste profiter d'un moment à deux.


End file.
